


Bittersweet Reunion

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A brief encounter between Reed and T'Pol, during the reception for Archer aboard Enterprise. Missing scene, 3.08 "Twilight." Canon AU. (01/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

I postponed my transfer off ENTERPRISE so that I could see my old Captain once again. My motive was purely selfish, as he would not remember seeing me...but I did not care. I wanted him to know that I had made Captain...besides, if Phlox's treatment worked, he _would_ remember me.

At least, that is what I told myself was the motivation for staying behind a few more days. I almost convinced myself it was true...

...but then, I saw her.

After all these years, I had almost forgotten how beautiful she was; almost forgotten how I felt whenever she was close.

Almost.

But after I shook hands with the Captain, and told him of my promotion, I turned to T'Pol, and our eyes met for a brief moment; all the old feelings came flooding back. She nodded, and said congratulations, then Tucker and Phlox had their undivided attention once again.

* * *

Trip had arranged for a reception for the captain, and most of the crew was already there long before he arrived. His arrival seemed to add a degree of awkwardness to the already subdued occasion, although everyone tried to be cheerful. To us, we were seeing the shattered remains of our former captain, whom had been away for many years; to him, it had only been a matter of hours since he had seen us, yet the passage of time was evident in our appearance. His discomfort was plain to see, but we all tried to ignore it.

T'Pol was enduring the reception far better than he, yet she, too, displayed signs of discomfort. I could see her watching the Captain, as he engaged in conversation with various crewmen. She was also engaged in conversation by first one, then another of her former crewmates.

I wanted to speak with her, yet every time I saw her current conversation nearing an end, someone else beat me to her. So I stood and watched her, wishing that I were alone with her. Once or twice, she looked my way, only to quickly look away once again.

While she was talking to Hoshi, I noticed the Captain leave. Her eyes followed him, but she didn't follow. Moments later, she took her leave of Hoshi, and turned my way. I smiled, as she approached, and asked, "May I have a word with you, T'Pol?"

"Of course, Mister Reed," she replied.

I smiled, and said, "Please, call me Malcolm...after all, it's not like we're serving together any longer." I directed her toward a small table set in the corner of the room, where we could sit and talk for a bit, without being disturbed, and asked, "Can I get you something to drink? Some tea, perhaps?"

"That would be very nice, thank you, Malcolm," she replied, and I quickly went to the drink dispenser and got us each a cup of tea. Setting it on the table before her, I sat, and said, "You look well."

"I am, thank you. Life on Ceti Alpha 5 is not always easy, but then, living out ones life aboard ship must also have its difficulties." She picked up her tea, and sipped it, however, I noticed that she didn't break eye contact with me while she did so. After a few moments of silence, she asked, "How long have you had the beard...it suits you."

"Thank you," I said, as I unconsciously began to stroke it. I smiled when I realized what I was doing, and stopped myself, before I said, "It's a fairly recent addition. By the way, I like your new look, as well...long hair is quite becoming on you." I find myself reaching out toward her, and stop suddenly.

Once again, our eyes lock, and it is my turn to look away. To my amazement, I feel her hand cover mine, and I look to the spot on the table where they sit, then up into her eyes. There is sadness there, as she says, "I have missed you, you know."

"As I've missed you," I reply, although I doubt her feelings run as deep as my own. I hesitate, but decide to say my piece...what harm can it do now, I think as I say, "I'll be honest with you, had I known that it would take this long to find a cure for him, I never would have let you go."

"You had no say in the matter," she said, and I could tell that she was still unaware of my feelings for her.

"T'Pol..." I started, but could say no more.

I wanted to tell her how beautiful she was.

I wanted to tell her that I loved her.

I wanted to tell her that I didn't want to spend another day without her in my life.

As I hesitated, she pulled her hand away from mine, and started to rise.

"Wait, T'Pol," I said, and when she sat once more, I continued, "from the moment I first met you, I was attracted to you. I had hoped, that in time, we could get to know one another better...and perhaps..." once again, I stopped, then continued in another vein, "Throughout our time serving together, my appreciation of you deepened, and as each day passed, my feelings for you grew stronger."

In the silence of my hesitation, she said, "I am honored by your kind words, and wish for you to know that I always enjoyed working with you. You have a very logical and analytical mind. Perhaps, if circumstances had been different, we could have gotten to know one another...better."

"It's not too late, T'Pol," I say, as I reach out to take her hand in mine. I lift it to my lips, and place a small kiss on the back of her knuckles, as I add, "When the captain is cured, your obligation to him will be fulfilled. You can..."

"No, I can't," she says, cutting me off in mid sentence. "As I said, Malcolm, if the circumstances had been different...but I..."

"It's the captain, isn't it?" I ask, knowing that it had to be true.

"Yes...although I have no idea if he shares my feelings, or if he ever will be able to." Our eyes lock once again, and the sadness is still there as she continues, "I remember the way you used to look at me," she obviously sees my disbelief, and adds, "yes, I noticedâ€”and there were times when I wanted to respond, but I held myself back due to protocol and regulations." She shook her head slightly as she continued, "I've wanted to see that look in Jonathan's eyes for years...and today, when I saw that same look in your eyes again after all these years, I suddenly wished that all our lives were different. But they are not...and we cannot go back to the way they once were."

"No, we can't," I say, disappointed. As she stands to leave, I add, "If you ever need a friend to talk to, I'm only a call away, you know ." I, too, stand and add, "I hope you find happiness with Jonathan...but if he doesn't learn to appreciate you, as I do..."

"You will be the first to know," she finished for me, and reached out to touch my cheek. I covered her hand with my own, then looked about to make sure no one was watching.

Leaning slightly forward, I kissed her gently on the lips. "Take care of yourself, T'Pol...and remember what I said."

"I will...safe journey to you," and with a very slight smile, she added, "if you're ever in the neighborhood, stop in and say hello." Then she turned and walked out of my life once again.


End file.
